Dancin'
by LovinaVargas33
Summary: America comes home late. Arthur isn't to happy, he spends to much time at the club he works at. And that club is full of strippers, of course he is cheating! Or is he? Inuendos and pole dancing, minor swearing. no sex! Song-fic with Pornstar Dancin' by My Darkest Days. For chibistar12! Love you sis!


**This is for my totally awesome best friend and "sister" chibistar12! Love you Feli! **

**Okay there is no sex but inuendos will fly and Al gets a bit personal with his pole... 'Murica! ENJOY**

Alfred hurried up to the door and quietly unlocked it. He stepped into his house with caution. With a sigh of relief at the completely dark house he muttered to himself, "Damn she was rough with me!"

The lights flick on as soon as that has exited his mouth. There sat his not so happy boyfriend, Arthur.

"You're late."

"I-"

"No. you usually are done working the door at ten,"

"Lovina-"

"Lovina nothing, she runs a respectable club, as much as one can be. It's eleven Alfred, and why are you so sweaty? And out of breath?" Arthur mulled this over in his head for a minute incorperating the previous comment of _"Damn she was rough with me!"_ and came to the quick conclusion.

"You're cheating on me," he screeched, standing up from the chair he was perched in. Alfred tried for at least twenty more minutes to explain why he was late and sweaty and the comment with out telling Arthur the secret. This ended in a screaming match, soon Alfred gave up and walked back to the club where he knew Lovina would give him a bed for the night.

* * *

_**One Month** **Later**_

Alfred left the living room as his brother and new brother, Gilbert, starting making out while he was sitting watching the news. On the same couch. He walked to Matt's guest room, his new room for the last month. Arthur had been so upset that he refused to let Alfred in the house with out him explaining, when Alfred said he had a present for him. He was promptly told to stay out until he was done with this.

His phone started to ring he checked the caller ID and answered quickly.

"Lovina! I was afraid you wouldn't call me after I broke-"

"Don't remind me," came the snap of the feisty Italian club owner.

"Will Artie be there this time? Last night he didn't show!"

"Veta's picking him up," the smirk could be heard in her voice, Alfred cringed, If Elizaveta went to pick Artie up, he could be hog tied for all he knew.

"P-Please don't hurt him," his tone rang with uncertainty, Lovina giggled at his tone. Lovina hardly ever giggles.

"He will be fine, Roddy is in captivity, you could call it, until she arrives at ten with Artie." a few murmurs are heard and then Lovina talks with another person. "Alfie, dear? Kiku agrees, he will personally spi- fine!- DJ for you."

Alfred did a mini fist pump as he walked down the hall to the front door sneaking a glance into the living room and wishing he hadn't. He walked out the front door calling back to Matt that he was leaving. he then slammed the door for a little more effect.

"Gesù! Al!"

"Sorry Lovi! Matt and Gil are gettin' it on again, its cray bro."

"Al, remember what we talked about?"

"Sorry Lovina! Matt and Gil are getting it on again, it's crazy," Al repeated, only without all the shortened words that made Lovina's head spin. "I'll be right there, just left," with that they exchanged good byes and then Alfred hung up.

* * *

Alfred worked the door until the club shut at ten and helped with cleanup til ten forty-five and then went to the back room to change and loosen up. With a light dusting of glitter and Feli making his makeup look impeccable, and his hair look like sex hair, he was ready to show Artie what he had been working so hard on for the last month.

* * *

"Arthur-san, prease take a seat and watch the stage," Kiku announced over the loud speaker. Veta sat him down in a seat right in front of one of the main poles that Lovina had used last showing Veta the best way to go upside down and not fall. Arthur had never been one to like clubs for anything other than the harder liquor. Soon a faint twinge of music is heard and hen it slowly gets louder and by the time the guitar hit its almost-solo the curtain is open and there stands his Alfred, all waxed up and glittery. He wear a pair of skin tight leather boxers and a leather vest, he struts out as the man sings

_Kelley won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball._

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda_

_Does anyone live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way to much baggage_

_and that shit just gets old_

Al leans against the pole and cups his balls with the words, he holds his hands out to the side as if to ask a question. He then holds a hand like he is gong in for a good wank then pulls it up to his ear and forms a phone he then turns on the pole and shows his tight ass to the audience of Veta, Arthur, Lovina, and Feliciana.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show _

_The dollar decides how far you can go with her_

Al knows he is tease so he wiggles his butt then moves ninety degrees

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks her lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's Porn Star Dancing_

He puts his hands up on the pole in time with the lyrics he throws his head back and then looks Arthur right in eyes and licks his lips as naughty as he can muster then slides down the pole to a squatting position and spreads his knees only to close them right away.

_She don't play nice she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_I'm sittin' right up by the stage for this_

_Porn Star Dancing_

Al pulled himself up on to the pole and leaned back, hanging off of it. With a sway of his hips he was almost bobbing to the beat of the drums for a bit then spun to the other side of the pole and leaned up against it to grind his butt into the smooth metal. Arthur sat in shock, his Alfred had taken time from him video games to learn how to do this for him!

_She don't play nice she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_I'm sittin' right up by the stage for this_

_Porn Star Dancing_

Al does a few new moves and plays with his junk a bit before the song goes into a guitar solo and soon after Kiku dims the music and Alfred saunters back to the dressing rooms. After a quick shower to get rid of ninety percent of the glitter, Lovina and Feliciana help him out of the makeup and Veta takes an overly horny Artie home.

**Told you! Now I love to have Emails from Fanfiction instead of Facebook... **


End file.
